


Castaway

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Choking, F/F, Gemitals, Hardcore, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Jasper and Peridot crash on a distant planet; as Peridot works on repairs, a bit of cabin fever ensues.





	Castaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goopy_amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopy_amethyst/gifts).



It had been a rough night. 

Jasper hadn't stopped watching Peridot work. Her fingers crossed and uncrossed wires, poked at various sizes and colors of buttons, and punched in numbers. Getting their busted ship up and running again after being stranded on Omicron 43-BQ was no easy feat; even for Peridot. Jasper felt especially helpless as she paced, eyeing the sparks of light bursting incurably from the cracked control panel. She was not a particularly patient gem, even for a Quartz. The only thing keeping her sane at this point was handing Peridot tools from her kit. 

“Drive transmitter,” Peridot held her hand out expectantly, and Jasper rummaged for the item in the cluttered box until she found it, dropping it into Peridot's palm. 

“Why can't we call Yellow Diamond to come pick us up?” Jasper groaned, fiddling with some type of cap she’d found amongst the odds and ends scattered about Peridot's impromptu workspace. 

“For the millionth time,” Peridot sighed. “There's no way I'm letting her find out about this. Not even just for my sake. Well--mostly for my sake, but yours too.” 

“She wouldn't shatter the best soldier in her army.” Jasper huffed quietly. 

“And she _would_ shatter the best technician and Kindergartener in her service?” Peridot fired back indignantly. Jasper barked out a laugh. 

“That's how you see yourself, huh?” She said, smirking. “Yellow Diamond probably doesn't even know your facet number.” 

“I'll have you know she picked ME to go on this stupid cloddy mission because she said she knew she could count on me above all the other Olivines!” 

“Yeah, because that sounds like something she would say.” 

“Because she _did_ say it, you hard-headed chunk of detritus! Just shut up and let me work on this,” Peridot snapped. “because the faster I get this ship fixed the sooner we can go home and, consequently, the sooner we can get away from each other.” 

Peridot yanked open a small hatch underneath the burnt-out control panel, which promptly fell off its hinges and clattered to the ground, clearly just as done with the whole situation as the two gems. Peridot just stared at it defeatedly before returning to her task of toiling away at the innards of the ship, grumbling some choice words under her breath. Then, nobody spoke for a few minutes while Jasper turned the cap over and over in her palm and Peridot continued to punch numbers and cross wires. 

“You're cute when you're angry.” Jasper said suddenly. 

Peridot stopped her work, but didn't turn around. Jasper knew she was blushing without even seeing her face. As quickly as she had paused, she resumed tinkering. 

They didn't speak to one another after that. Jasper silently handed tools to Peridot, watching the stars flicker in the night sky outside of the broken bridge window, the glass reflecting two of the planet’s small moons. Eventually Peridot gave a huge, tired sigh, stood up, and turned to Jasper. 

“I'll work on the rest in the morning. It should be up and running by tomorrow afternoon, and then we'll go home. I'll tell Yellow Diamond that we made it to Upsilon 12-LO, but that it was barren of resources; as long as she doesn't find out the truth we'll be fine. Besides, I don't think she's that invested. She's already sent some other gems to Gamma 70-ZM, which looks much more promising.” 

Jasper just nodded, uncaring of any further explanation. Peridot stretched her arms with a yawn, catlike, her mechanical fingers floating outward. 

“I'm going to rest for a bit, close my eyes. Earth habit that rubbed off on me, I presume. One of the only good things I picked up from that crummy planet.” Peridot plodded over to the command chair and hopped up sideways into its seat before draping her legs over one arm of the chair and lounging back against the other. The comment sent a spike of shame through Jasper's core. Her birthplace, a useless chunk of debris crawling with hideous creatures. Never did she want to be mentioned in the same sentence as that planet. 

Peridot gazed through the broken window for a moment before eventually letting her eyelids fall closed. 

Jasper sat down in the chair beside her. She looked over at Peridot and stared contemplatively at her resting features. Her little upturned nose, pouting lips that formed a perpetual scowl. Without Peridot being able to see her, Jasper could admire them as long as she liked. 

“You called me ‘cute’, earlier,” Peridot said. Her tone was non-accusatory. Like she was simply stating a fact. 

“Yeah,” Jasper replied, matching her nonchalance as best as possible. “It’s because you are. Usually when you're not trying to be. And especially when you're angry.” 

The chairs were close enough that Jasper could reach out and touch her, so, in a moment of brazen action, she did just that. Her large hand covered Peridot’s limb enhancer arm, draped gently across its metal surface. It caused Peridot to open her eyes to look first at Jasper's hand, then her face. To Jasper's surprise, she didn't pull away. 

This was certainly unusual. Jasper could usually get away with such frivolous pastimes as romancing other quartzes (if you could even call it that), but a jasper and a peridot? It was laughable. And yet, neither gem was laughing. Instead, they stared intensely at one another, locked in a silent battle to decide who would make the next move. 

Peridot slowly sat up, still maintaining unbroken eye contact, and Jasper could practically see the gears turning in her head as she tried to decide what to do. Five cylindrical metal fingers floated up with an otherworldly whirring sound and gently touched Jasper's cheek, right against the rust-colored stripe that marked her skin. She had become quite fond of those stripes. Jaspers came in dozens of different colors and patterns; brecciated, maroon-purple with little tan blooming freckles like starbursts, swirls of teal and red, deep green with black spots. All beautiful, earthy colors, but Peridot preferred the sweeping red blazes that came from Jasper's particular vein of microcrystalline quartz. 

Without warning, Peridot stood up and crossed the small space until she closed the distance entirely and then their mouths were moving hungrily against each other, Jasper's sharp canines grazing Peridot’s tongue, their kisses deep and hot and messy. Peridot had at some point climbed up into Jasper's lap and Jasper had started groping at her rear with large warm palms, kneading the curve of her ass firmly. 

“Just once,” Peridot panted between kisses. “Just this once while we're alone, and nobody can find out.” 

Jasper nodded quickly, hardly listening. She pulled Peridot's hips down against her thigh to grind hard at the crux of her legs, and grinned against the heat of Peridot's small mouth as she was rewarded with a gasp and a moan. Her hair fell to one side and obscured everything but them, casting a curtain of shadow on Peridot's blushing face. 

“None of this-- _ohh!_ " Peridot squeaked and raked her blunt nails down Jasper's thick bicep as her hips circled at just the right angle to send a pulse of pleasure to her clit through the fabric of her jumpsuit. “None of this fucking around. _Rail_ me. Big, strong brute of a gem. Wonder what your dick feels like.” It was vulgar and wrong but Jasper ate it up, every word of it, and played along. 

“You wanna find out?” Jasper growled. 

Peridot absolutely wanted to find out. Some depraved part of her psyche was intensely aroused by the thought of Jasper bending her double, or perhaps fucking her spread-eagle in the command chair, or on her hands and knees on the floor. She was prepared to bruise, to bleed. Quartzes were strong, and peridots were built to think, not fight. 

“Yeah,” She gasped. Jasper swore she could see stars in Peridot's eyes. To say she’d never imagined having her way with a pint-sized little techie like Peridot would be a lie. She'd fucked quartzes and beryls, even a few tourmalines that dared offer themselves to her. But someone so small and slender, a gem who without her limb enhancers reached just barely to Jasper's waist? Would she even fit? 

“Already?” Peridot said, and Jasper was brought out of her own head by the realization that she had fully everted without even noticing. The line of her cock, tapered and bulging at the base, pressed and strained against the inside of her jumpsuit. Peridot felt a full-body shiver run through her at the mere sight of its silhouette. 

Her thumb rubbed over the sizeable mass and Jasper breathed in with a groan and bit her lip, looking down at where Peridot was fondling her and at the size of her hand in comparison to Jasper's cock. 

“Take it off,” Peridot whispered encouragingly, boldly, pinching at the leg of Jasper's pants. Jasper's gem glowed briefly and then she was bared to Peridot's gaze; gorgeous, pendulous breasts, thick white hair from her navel down to the erect phallus that rested heavily against her muscled stomach, every inch of sienna skin on display. Peridot removed her limb enhancers one by one while she admired the newly-discovered expanse of Jasper's body before her, willing her own form to discard the jumpsuit and leave her just as naked as Jasper. 

Peridot was being grabbed and flipped around before she could even register what was happening. She was in the chair now, with Jasper kneeling before her, one knee on the seat beside her body and cock in hand. It was a massive, impressive thing, firm yet flexible. Ridges furrowed up either side of its scarlet shaft all the way to the crown, the tip of which would be her clit had it been retracted inside her body. The entire phallus was coated in a slippery layer of translucent fluid that shone in the light. Peridot gaped in reverence. 

She reached down and fondled its girth and Jasper's eyes fluttered closed as a moan slipped between her welded teeth, filling Peridot's head; she absorbed the sound like she had felt the sensation, too, and breathed out a tiny whine of her own in reply. Jasper spent the moment Peridot used to cup her cock curiously as a moment to conduct a little survey of her own. Peridot's slit was small, demure even. Citron blossomed into alluring forest green toward her depths; her clit was barely visible, hidden beneath its hood. She was incredibly wet, Jasper noted, and a part of her took pride in the fact that she had caused it. She hooked Peridot's leg over her hip, her entire hand fitting around her calf without the limb enhancer in the way, and slotted herself between Peridot's slight labia to rub back and forth teasingly. Her ridges bumped across Peridot's slick skin in a teasing prelude of what was to come, and Peridot’s mouth fell open in a needy moan. 

“I told you,” She whimpered. “No fooling around. Fast and hard. I wanna feel you.” She gripped Jasper's face in both hands. “Don’t hold back.” 

She had a feeling she might regret those words later, when she could barely stand on her own wobbling legs and the puncture marks of Jasper's teeth decorated her shoulders like pauldrons. She would wear them with a secretive sort of honor, lest anyone important find out about their tryst. 

And so, all alone in a glorified metal box in the middle of a rocky wasteland of a planet, Jasper guided herself in one deep slide into Peridot's body until they were joined at the pelvis. 

Peridot shrieked. Jasper could feel her contract impossibly, achingly tight around her cock, and by the _Diamonds_ , when she looked down at Peridot's pleasure-addled expression, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in a silent cry, she felt her loins clench with a savage throb of arousal. All around her cock she felt velvet heat, pulsing and fluttering. The circumference of her cock stretched Peridot wide on the retreat, ridges bumping deliciously against soft, sensitive flesh, as she pulled back and whipped forward again, and Peridot began to growl and cry out through clenched teeth as Jasper fucked the only way she know how: feral. 

Peridot's visor slipped off the bridge of her nose and clattered to the floor. She scrambled to grab onto something, anything; her fingers scraped against first the polished metal of the seat, then into her own hair, curling tight around the strands, and finally found a home in the Jasper's hunched shoulders. The sounds of furious, frenzied fucking filled the confines of their ship. She was jostled against the seat and Jasper's hips slapped against her buttocks as she grunted and moaned into Peridot's ear, hot breath coming out in rhythmic bursts into the crook of her neck. Peridot was murmuring delirious obscenities to the music of their coupling, things that Jasper had heard before but that sounded absolutely wicked coming from Peridot’s mouth as she was plowed like nothing else mattered. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” She slurred. 

Jasper squeezed Peridot’s thigh in a death-grip punishing enough that Peridot swore she could feel the bones beneath her skin grind together, and in a moment of passion so blind Jasper hardly registered her own arm moving, she reached up and clamped her hand about Peridot's slim throat like a collar. 

Peridot wheezed. Her eyes frantically searched Jasper's face and found blinding passion written into her features, lips pulled back in a snarl, skin damp with sweat. It was unbelievably arousing and she struggled to breathe, to think straight. It wasn't worth a fight. She surrendered to the suffocating grip and her eyes rolled back, and though Peridot tried to scream it was fruitless. The sound was trapped in her chest with no way to escape, and as she felt Jasper's hand slacken around her neck she managed to let a reedy, pathetic sound. 

This was how she’d wanted it, what she'd craved. She wouldn't have guessed it would come from Jasper, but she had dreamt it before. Being fucked with little to no reprieve, overpowered, dominated. 

As Peridot looked beyond the curve of Jasper's shoulder and out at the stars on the horizon, they began to blur into fuzzy spots of white light as her eyes welled with hot tears of exertion. Her leg was sore where Jasper held it tight, her neck was surely marred with fingerprints, and as she watched Jasper's breasts sway and that gorgeous cock plunge in and out of her sweet, wet cunt, she knew she'd be feeling this even after it was over. She didn't know how she'd ever _not_ feel it. 

Jasper's thrusts became frantic, even more so than before, as she chased down the unmistakable growing heat in her belly that signaled an impending orgasm, rising and bubbling up like magma and threatening to overflow. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to fill Peridot up, feel her seed gush around her own cock as it spilled out of Peridot's tight cunt--almost-- _almost--_

Jasper heard ringing in her ears as her hips lurched forward and her head fell back, stuffing Peridot as full with her prick as possible while she came shuddering and growling loudly enough that Peridot could feel the vibrations on her sweat-slicked skin. Her pussy brimmed over with thick ivory fluid in pulses and as Jasper fucked her come into her depths it became abundantly clear that she wasn't going to last much longer, either. 

“Don't stop,” Peridot cried. She moved her hips to meet the thrusts and Jasper brought her hand between them and thumbed at her clit and together they brought Peridot hollering and writhing to her climax. She knew that there was nobody around to hear her but Jasper and that made it all the more satisfying for her to sing her pleasure into the chilly night air until she slowly, slowly began to run out of energy, body going limp as she felt blindly for Jasper. Peridot mewled weakly and was satisfied when she was steadied with a big hand on her hip. 

“Shit,” Jasper breathed, panting hard. Her knee slipped off the chair and Peridot gathered Jasper’s head in both arms and pulled her in. Jasper would not have considered herself a cuddler, and she felt rather suffocated, but she didn't have a single ounce of energy left to spend on protesting the situation. They sat there catching their breath, Jasper kneeling exhausted at Peridot's feet and Peridot stroking her wild silver hair in a gesture she thought might be appropriate (and possibly appreciated, but she wasn't about to push her luck). 

“I'm putting my clothes back on now,” announced Jasper eventually, sliding easily out of the trap of Peridot's arms. 

The two of them remained in relative silence, Peridot following Jasper with cleaning herself off and redressing not long after, but still lying bonelessly in the command chair like a satisfied, lazy cat. Jasper sat cross-legged on the floor beside her. 

“This stays between us,” Peridot reminded. Jasper nodded. 

Perhaps it would stay between them, but Peridot neglected to repeat her earlier terms and conditions involving one-time-only interactions on purpose. Maybe someday, should their paths cross after this mission. 

As Jasper closed her eyes and shifted to a more comfortable resting position, Peridot decided she would try to get that to happen sooner rather than later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you know what they say...what happens on Omicron 43-BQ stays on Omicron 43-BQ. Unless Peridot is a horny little barnacle who gets attached after a good fuck. Also, thanks to Goopy for inspiring me to write another Jaspidot thing!


End file.
